I See Dead People
by jdgirlie
Summary: Madeline works at a morgue, and at night she dreams of the faces that she sees everyday. Not only that but her days in Iraq haunt her still. What could possibly be the cure for what ails her? Ratchet, duh!


Hey. So I guess that this is how I'm gonna get stuff done. Every time I write one chapter to a story, I'll write one to the next, or I'll write one as I think it up. So here's the next story in the Transformer's saga that I've yet to give a title yet.

**Title:** I See Dead People

**Explanation of Title**: Madeline works at a morgue, then is haunted by her days at war.

**Summary**: Madeline works at a morgue, and at night she dreams of the faces that she sees everyday. Not only that but her days in Iraq haunt her still. What could possibly be the cure for what ails her? Ratchet, duh!

**Notes:** I do not own Transformers, Ratchet, Samuel Whitwicky/Mikaela Banes. But I do own Madeline and any of her affiliations. Oh and by the way, I forgot to mention…that Madeline is Miles' elder sister. Duh! I don't' know his last name, so I made one up! Hope that's fine!

**Characters Involved: **

Optimus Prime (also as holo!Optimus)

Bumblebee (also as holo! Bee)

Ironhide (also as holo!Hide)

Ratchet (also as holo!Ratchet)

Jazz (also as holo!Jazz)

Sam Whitwicky

Mikaela Banes

Miles Flagg (?)

Prowl (also as holo!Prowl)

Carolina Rangle Hicks (**Amarillo by Mornin'**)

Isabelle Rose Chase (**The Beauty and The Bee**)

Madeline Marie Flagg

Age: 31

Height: 5'9

Weight: 137 lbs

Hair: Brown/ slightly curly

Eyes: Light Brown/ Amber

**Pairings**:

Sam x Mikaela

Mikaela x Sam

Optimus x Carolina

Bee x Isabelle

Madeline x (mentioned co-worker)

Madeline x (mentioned ex)

Ratchet x Madeline

I See Dead People 

Madeline turned her face away from the grotesque sight before her. In all of her years of viewing the dead, and seeing the many, many, many ways that a human can be killed, this one troubled her the most. On the autopsy table before her lay a young man, perhaps in his early twenties, late teens. She always liked to think that despite what the "victim" had gone through, once they made it this far, they looked peaceful. As if God had already received them. The reason that this certain case tugged at her heart was because the young man shared the same name as her baby brother, and within knowing that fact, she felt as if he resembled the boy she had practically raised.

When she was 14, Jonathan Miles Flagg had been brought into this world. Madeline, who was used to being pampered and spoiled, had to make room in her life for this little bundle of joy. Since she was fairly young, Madeline had always been responsible, sensible, and having been blessed with the patience of a saint, three things that she thanked God for now. Those things helped her to shape her and her baby brother's lives as their parents went downhill with drugs, alcohol and abuse. They blamed Miles for the problems in their family, but still gave the elder girl praise. Madeline, who was shipped off to med school when she was barely 18, had nearly suffered from a heart attack when she had gotten a phone call at 4 in the morning from Miles, who was hysterical, claiming that their parents had gotten into a fight and had left the blubbering four year old all by himself. She could barely understand anything that he had said, still in the stage were he was trying to put sentences together.

She flew home the next day and left with her baby brother, bound for somewhere, anywhere, away from what they had suffered from for four years. Lucky for her, she had managed to stumble upon a find when she and miles landed in California. The two of them had been searching for somewhere to eat, respectable, but Madeline was in a rush, wanting to find a hotel for them to stay the night. They entered a place called "Big Man's Diner" and she had ordered, cradling the young boy in her lap. She had been looking at a 'Help Wanted' sign when the child caught her attention. There was a little boy peering over the back of his booth as Miles in her lap. She figured that he was roughly about the same age as him, but she merely shrugged off the child, knowing that they had a tendency to be curious.

"Why don't you say 'hey' to him, Miles?" Big brown eyes stared back up at her. She watched as her little brother raised a tentative hand and gave the curly headed brunette a wave. She expected the boy to stick out his tongue, or say something rude, but to her surprise he returned the wave vigoursly and offered nothing but a excited tone as he leaned farther over.

"Hi! My name's Sam. What yours?"

"Uhh..Mwiles." Madeline smiled at the way he said his name.

"Sam! Stop bothering people!"

"Oh no. He's fine. Seems like he was trying to find some company." Madeline didn't like the way this woman was looking her over and she guessed that the woman thought she was a single mother or something. The boy's father turned around. "Judy, let him talk to the boy. He could use some friends you know?" Madeline was shocked when the woman turned and ushered her boy out of the booth, as she followed and seated themselves comfortably across from Madeline and Miles. The husband followed soon after, gathering their meal from the table and readjusting himself next to his wife. 'Judy' reached out with Madeline noticed to be a rather stiff hand. "Judy Whitwicky. This is my son, Sam, wove you've already met, and my husband Ron."

Madeline shook hands with them, and gave Sam a smile. "Hey there big guy. So, how old are you?"

"I'm four." The young boy held up two fingers on one hand and three on the other, earning a chuckle from the teenage girl. "I'm Madeline Flagg, and this is my little brother Miles, say hey Miles." Madeline could see relief flood onto the elder woman's face. "Oh thank God. I thought you were a single mother or something." While Madeline and the elder woman laughed it off, Judy's husband scolded her, and Sam and Miles became fast friends, Madeline realized that this was the place for her and her sibling.

Ahhh..too lazy to keep writing, but I couldn't wait to post. Review and thanks!!


End file.
